A Drop of Need
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: In a alternate time where Ulquiorra wasn't born in the Bleach verse but somewhere else entirely. His curiosity and questioning of both the Grimm and the silver-eyed girl he met may just lead to the answers that he desperately needs.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own RWBY

* * *

Chapter 1: Those Silver Eyes

* * *

In the outskirts of Vale, where many Grimm roam around mindlessly lies a secret. Hidden beneath the snow covered trees of the overpopulated woods lies a formidable sized cave. The cave's one and only entrance is usually heavily guarded by many kinds of Grimm. The variety of the destructive creatures is a sight to see, if one can survive the encounter. Beowolves and Ursas were the common ones in the large imposing group of guards. Today wasn't the best of days for dull guard duty though.

Blood-screeching screams echoed throughout the woods. Humans with unique, or commonly used, weapons fought through the endless packs of the Starving enraged Grimm. These brave humans are also known as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Elite warriors are duty-bound to uphold the peace by vanquishing the Grimm, humanity's greatest threat. Each of one of them has the potential to use Dust and Aura in the battlefield. The usage of Aura allows the user to manifest one's soul for a wide selection of uses. Thanks to Aura Humans are able to fight the Grimm with various abilities such as offensive or defensive enhancements.

A tall blonde haired man with a disturbing cocky grin plastered on his handsome face unleashed a barrage of slashes which ultimately ended a large Ursa with ease. The handsome man swiped his elegant scimitar, watching the fresh blood on his trusted blade drop. Even slaughtering mindless creatures can look beautiful in his eyes. Releasing a chuckle he didn't have the man shouted out his orders, "Keep pushing my fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses! For today is a glorious day of vengeance my brothers and sisters! We'll end these annoying vermin once and for all!"

Cheers of his men brought his ego up. Cracking another grin he soon joined in the onslaught. Even with the tactical advantage of numbers the Grimm were losing to the far experienced warriors.

Deep inside the depths of the cave, safely hidden away from the fighting of humans and Grimm is a towering set of poorly made wooden doors. There was a few cracks on the sides and center, but overall the door has seen better days. A massive individual made his way to the towering door, completely set on his destination. His lofty size alone can fear the weaker humans just by the sheer sight, some even died from the sight. The titan's features is what could be shocking, because of his similar features to humans. His shirtless powerful build shows off his tan skin and bulging muscles. The bottom part of his chin appears to be a jawbone, resting comfortably. Above his jawbone are two red-markings under his eyes and bushy orange sideburns. He's mostly bald besides the black ponytail.

The giant Stomped his way through any Grimm that were ordered to guard their master's room. Not caring if he accidentally injured one of his comrades, only focused on reporting in. Reaching the piss-poor excuse of a grand set of doors the giant brought his fist forth and reared it back. Just before slamming his equally massive fist down two Beowolf calmly pushed open the doors, already knowing about their superior's "logic."

Cracking a grin and lowering his fist back he quickly walked into the barely lit room. Once entering the doors close shut on the giant, like he cares though. All around the room was darkness. The only source of light was at the end of the room. A pale man sat comfortably at his sturdy and yet comfy stone slab throne, casually read his book while taking a few sips of tea. On both sides of the throne are two torches standing tall reaching the throne's height.

The man's legs and arms are covered in a black fur, while his chest has a pale white color to it and in the center below his neck is a hole where one can see perfectly through the other side if one took the chance. Falling below the hole is a black stream as if to symbolize dried up blood or tears. Attached to his back were a pair of bat wings that were folded in a cocoon sort of state, covering most of his body. Ulquiorra's shoulder length hair blew elegantly as a soft push of wind pass. Above his majestic hair are a pair of white horns pointed upwards. Overall the man looked like the devil with his sharp claw-like hands and devilish horns and bat-like wings.

"Yo! Ulquiorra, I got some news for ya!" The giant announced as he dropped down on one knee but kept his head up, facing directly in front of his boss. His face kept on his ever present cheeky shit-eating grin.

Ulquiorra did not immediately give any kind of acknowledgement, instead his eyes stayed on the piece of literature that he was interested in. In short the book is about a couple that couldn't be together for the female's father will "scrap up the bastard who touched his baby flower on a pole." The idea of romance both intrigues and confuses Ulquiorra. He isn't one to believe in those heartfelt emotions, seeing as those emotions are figments of the mind's imagination. Humans, the word itself is ludicrous enough, brings nothing but wonders to the man.

Flipping a page, while still keeping his eyes on the book, Ulquiorra finally questioned to the taller of two individuals. "What pray tell are these news for you to come to my living quarters unannounced?" The pale man actually has no interest in whatever nonsense the happy giant wishes to say. However, if he didn't ask the million Lien question he's sure that the behemoth of a fool will never leave and that's unacceptable. He likes to keep his sanity, thank you very much.

Chuckling, the huge man informed his leader while still keeping his cheekiness. "Ulquiorra, at this moment we're being invaded by a tough group of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The number of invaders scale around a dozen or so, possibly twenty even. Not one of them is dead from my sources. The only dead ones are our forces. Most of the victims are the Beowolves, Ursas, and the Boarbatusks."

Ulquiorra 'hummed' before taking another sip of his tea. He debated on what to do. While he could care less about his subordinates it is his duty as their "Pack Leader" to watch over them and take care of them. Sometimes he wished his negative emotions weren't expanding every second. After all, Grimm are attracted to such things: Sadness, envy, loneliness, and hatred. He wouldn't admit these feelings of loneliness to anyone but everyone knew... Everyone. It's practically painted on his face, the dead emotionless expression.

His peace and quiet will be gone soon if he didn't put a stop to the pieces of trash. Glancing at the large man kneeling before me he could only sigh, he might as well help just to speed up the process of returning peace and order back together.

Silently reached behind his throne and pulled out a bookmark. Quickly placing the bookmark inside the page he was currently reading, shutting, and standing up with his cup of tea still in hand. He walk pass his subordinate and took another sip, finishing the last bits of the delicious liquid.

The towering brute stood up and wordlessly followed his superior. As much as he wanted to question the boss man's sudden interest in the situation he knew better.

Ulquiorra reached for the doorknob and with a gentle pull before leaving his room, not bothering to hold the door for his informative nuisance of a comrade. The two Beowolves who were ordered to guard their master's quarters looked back at each other before bringing their soulless gaze towards the massive giant.

He grumble and waved his hand to the two before catching up with his boss. "Don't worry about it, mutts."

The walk back to the front entrance, leading to the outside world, was silent for the most part. They reached closer to the only opening when light was seen and cries were heard. The pale pack leader kept his sight on the entrance, not breaking the relaxing atmosphere until a question popped inside of his head. Taking a quick glance at the brute Ulquiorra inquire him after taking another sip from his tea, just remembering that he emptied the thing. "Yammy, do you by any chance know of the leader? Any key features I should look for amongst the humans?"

Yammy rubbed his jawbone, staring intently at the ceiling for awhile. The two were closing in. "I'd say that blonde little shit is the leader. He got this curvy sword thingy and likes to talk a lot of crap about revenge or something. Seems like the kind of guy to talk smack to anyone that gives him the dirty eye. I say you should let me kill the prick and we'll see how fast he snaps like a twig." The giant bellowed in laughter from his joke.

Ignoring Yammy's bravado is surprisingly easy once given enough time to deal with the oaf. Thinking about his words, Ulquiorra quickly made a mental last of a blonde Huntsman with a curved sword. Soon after they finally made their presents known out in the battlefield. Ulquiorra swiftly moved his eyes to find every single human present. It wasn't long before he completed the menial task of locating his prey.

There standing tall and almost noble-like was the blonde one with his sword raised up in the air as if to show his "victory." The fool's laughing was starting to get bothersome and his patience was already starting to crumble. However, as a man of few words he could deal with the trash. Besides he'll end up dead just like the rest that tried to overcome "one of the great disasters" or "the devil among puppets." To be perfectly honest with himself Ulquiorra did find a liking to the titles.

The blonde hero grinned as he look at his allies. There were Sixteen of them, meaning four teams. They were all sent to eliminate the Grimm living near these woods. Their conquest is easy enough for four groups of highly experience elite Huntsmen and Huntresses. At first it was only a couple of Beowolfs and the occasional Ursa or Boarbatusks. A pair of King Taijitu have also fallen to their might. That's when then massive group of brave warriors found this well hidden cave.

Stories tell of a powerful being leading an army sized amount of Grimm lived somewhere in these woods. Of course, those were merely rumors told by travelers and used as campfire stories. But, here it is the very said cave! And was it true. The immense numbers of Grimm guarding this territory is frightening and sensational. The only piece missing to complete this bloody puzzle is the "almighty feared" leader. Probably a giant Death Stalker or maybe even a Nevermore, the possibilities of the wretched winged beast having a nest on top of the cave is high for sure.

Watching his allies slaughter the Grimm brought another grin to his handsome face. He gazed down at the cannon fodder with a sick gleam to his blue eyes and a proud smile. Just then, something caught in his line of sight. Turning his head back at the direction there he saw two individuals, one of which was staring directly at him. Something about those yellow eyes spooked him but he quickly save face by shaking off the dreadful vision and put on a challenging cocky smirk.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I found!" The blonde man boldly announced, causing most of the Grimm to stop fighting to watch the egotistic human. They soon noticed Ulquiorra their master and quickly moved back, instinctively encircling their pack leader in a huddle. "I'm assuming that batty must be the big bad leader, eh? Or are you the leader, big guy?"

Yammy cracked another grin while Ulquiorra blankly stare at the man.

"What? No words? Why am I not surprised, I mean you must be beyond stupid to side with the Grimm. Some kind of Faunus thinking he's all that, yeah?" The blonde man challenged leaping down the pile of corpses he was on, the other Huntsmen and Huntresses moved closer, waiting for the first move.

Ulquiorra knelt down and gently placed down his empty cup before standing up again. He looked back up, focusing his sight solely on the trash talking Huntsman. A drop of sweat fell down his cheek, gulping the man brought his scimitar up to chest, facing the enemy. "Scared, hmm? Such a shocker really. I wa-" The pale man pointed his index finger at the man and fired a tiny beam of light that instantly pierced through the man's heart.

The blonde man's face didn't change from his nervous cheeky expression when said beam ended him in a second. Soon the body fell down on the blood coated snowy grass. His scimitar landed between his thighs.

Terrified screams came and to Uquiorra's luck it didn't please him one bit. Sighing, Ulquiorra aimed his index finger and fire another six insanely speedy beams towards the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Six bodies soon followed their leader's corpse.

"Send in the Death Stalkers and wake up the Nevermore from there slumber." Ulquiorra turned around and walked back into his humble abode. As if forgetting something the pack leader paused, "Yammy, you have permission to join in the fray. Try not to lose too many Grimm."

"Ahahaha! Understood, Ulquiorra!" Yammy released a battle cry and charged in with the now morale boosted Grimm. Not like they needed a morale boost since the lot of them are mindless. Most of them that is.

* * *

A week has passed since that migraine induced event. Ulquiorra sat with his legs crossed on his king size bed, silently reading his book with only a nearby torch brightening up the place.

Shutting his book Ulquiorra stretched and walked out of his room. Again, ignoring the two same guards and continuing his destination in mind. While walking he passed another important follower of his. The man coughed, catching Ulquiorra intention. Turning around Ulquiorra took in his subordinate's appearance, it's been a while since he seen any of his higher up officers. Isolating one's self in their own week does that to a man after all.

The slim man stood with a perfect posture, unlike Yammy. Also unlike Yammy this one isn't massive in size and doesn't look like a piece of ham mashed up with cancer. With his black hair, a short braided ponytail, and golden eyes he wasn't surprised that the man is quite the lady killer. Not like Ulquiorra cares enough about his minions sexual activites. On top of the man's head is the skull of a saber-tooth cat, resembling a helmet.

"My lord, If I may be so gracious enough to ask..." The slim man began only to continue when Ulquiorra gave him to signal to continue. "Where exactly are you going, my lord?"

"I'm going for a stroll through the woods." Ulquiorra answered. There's no point in hiding the truth. It isn't much of a problem to simply know.

"Ahh... I see. Do you need a escort, my lord?" His ever so faithful subordinate questioned while bowing his head.

The bat-like man thought about having a escort or not only for a second before reply. "No. Your assistance is not required, Ggio. But I appreciate the concern." Without a second thought he turned around and made his way to the exit.

After hearing the steps of his lord Ggio brought his head up. "Understood, my lord. Safe travels."

* * *

Folding his wings tightly shut, Ulquiorra landed softly on a sturdy tree. As if the tree will crumble with his touch Ulquiorra gently sat down on the largest branch he can find on the tree and watched silently at the masterful "art" displaying to the world. There in the middle of the carnage is what appeared to be a child, perhaps a teenager eliminating a imposing pack of Beowolves.

His followed the girl's every movement as she either blasted or beheaded by the girl. Her skills with the... Scythe? Sniper? Perhaps it's a modified sniper with an attached scythe build in, yes that must be it. She's elegant and deadly a beautiful pair working in sync for the girl's endeavors.

Beautiful?

That's a word he hadn't thought about. But what else is there to call this sight? There is none that Ulquiorra is aware of that is.

For the strangest reasons, that Ulquiorra couldn't even functionally understand himself, he wants to meet the girl and get a better understanding of the girl.

She looks serious in battle but there was a insane amount of joy. Such happiness is a disease that the pale man wants nothing from. Involving himself in such a degrading and human emotion is beneath him. There are better feelings than that...

And yet...

Watching as the girl charged in at the swarm of Beowolves, bullets flown, limbs decorating the sky.

The girl is interesting. Something about her intrigues the bat-like being. Ulquiorra brought his claws up and stared at them, the moon overshadowing them making the perfect background of white and black. Ulquiorra isn't one to care about appearances but he knew his form had it's fair share of screams and heart attacks. Mulling this thought over, Ulquiorra didn't even notice the girl making her way to him.

"Hi?" A childish voice broke his thoughts.

Looking back up he saw how close the red dressed girl was. His reaction wasn't anything noteworthy, and or embarrassing thankfully. Ulquiorra's eyes simply widen a bit and his form froze for a split second before calming himself down. His eyes roamed down on her apparel, the black blouse and skirt with red trimmings. Her red hooded cloak completed her appearance. Ulquiorra wondered if she's supposed to be some Red Riding Hood knock off. For a young girl she did make the clothing suit her on well.

The girl's shoulder-length black hair have also fit well with her appearance. Especially the red tint to it.

That's when he noticed her silver eyes. Such frail eyes those were. They can easily be pulled out and squeezed oh-so easily. Just like grapes, except with the purple. Those eyes of her were yearning for something, Ulquiorra wasn't sure what, but he wanted to know just as badly as knowing about the girl herself.

* * *

Ruby Rose was confused. She have just finished off the last Beowolf and was basking in her victory when she noticed the distinct figure on top of a branch. Her heighten senses made sure she wasn't delusional. She still had her doubts if there was anything out there besides more Grimm.

So color her surprise when the figure is some kind of bat Faunus. Well, she wasn't even if the Batman is a Faunus or not. He has wings but also horns that resembles the devil. There were those claws that can probably snap a guy's neck in two. And finally that empty hole in chest. He didn't look hurt so she can only guess that he was born with the hole or got use to the pain. She wasn't sure. The hole did give off the feeling of sorrow to her though. The black dry stream falling below the hole kind of reminds Ruby of crying.

Shaking her head Ruby look back down on the likely frozen in thought bat-like man. While he didn't look like the friendliness of people, his form, she's hoping he wasn't a threat to anyone. Ruby who does love a fight would prefer to solve everything peacefully if possible. So putting on a small shy smile she greeted him. "Hi?"

The shy greeting seem to have work seeing how he got out of his thoughts and suddenly focused intently on her.

Oh shoot. This is a little weird now, great. Why is he looking at her like that? Did she say something wrong? Maybe saying a "hi" to a bat guy wasn't the brightest of choices. Then again what kind of person, that is sane enough, greet this kind of Faunus. Well, Ruby isn't like most people. She believes equality is the right route to follow.

He continued roaming his eyes on her appearance. Ruby cheeks tint with the color red. Soon her entire face was warming up. She wasn't used to all this attention. Maybe she did do something wrong. Was it what she was wearing? The girl can agree to herself that she isn't the most attractive young lady amongst the female gender. Someone classified as "hot" will fit more appropriately on someone like her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Puffing up her cheeks Ruby felt a little pathetic for feeling even a little jealous. She loves her sister, but sometimes she was like her more.

"Hello." The bland emotionless tone wasn't something Ruby was expecting at all. Wait! He said hello... Now what?

"Uhh..." Ruby scratched her head while looking at the other direction, embarrassment clear on her blushing face. The red-hooded girl isn't what you call a people person. Making friends is and will forever (that's what she thinks) be the hardest thing to accomplish in her young life. Talking to strangers for the purpose of kindling up a friendship is super duper tough! It isn't anything like crafting your own weapon and using the beauty to it's finest potential. Not. One. Bit.

So, what to do? If only Yang was here. This wouldn't be a problem if her sister was with her. She always felt safer when her older sister was there for her no matter what, it made her feel like she wasn't just a trophy doll.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" The batman asked.

"I-I was pra-practicing. Uncle Qrow always says to n-never allow my skills to get rusty. Heheh." Her blushing still didn't fade to her disappointment.

The man continued looking at her. While it is a little creepy and weird, it does mean that the guy is at least interested in her. Maybe.

"Yeah. So I came out here and pow! A Beowolf came outta the blue, crazy! Not really 'cause there everywhere ya know? So anyways, a bunch more came up wanting to tussle with me. Using my Ruby-Fu!" She intimated some Fung-Fu moves. "They all failed against it. Can't blame them."

* * *

Ulquiorra was tempted to actually smile as he continued to listen to the girl talk. Who would have thought that a girl can be so strange and... addicting.

"Tell me." This caught the attention of the girl who was about to do a cartwheel. "But, what's your name?"

Where did that come from? Ulquiorra normally never bothers with such trivial things like humans and their birth names. Before taking back the question the girl answered, clearly happy about the question.

"Oh, my name is Ruby Rose! What's yours?" There was something about that innocent smile of hers that Ulquiorra wanted to preserve for a lifetime.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer." The bat-like man said, no where near as happy in his tone than Ruby nor was there a smile. Still he felt... full when the girl show off another smile of hers.

"That's a cool name. You think we can talk again? 'Cause I gotta go." The girl actually looked genuinely sad about the information. He couldn't be the cause, could he?

"We'll meet again." Before he even knew what he was doing he spoken those words and watch as her her silver eyes glimmer.

"Awesome! See ya, Ulquiorra." Ruby hesitated, almost debating with herself. Wonder why she would do such a thing. Is she planning on killing him off when his guard is down? Good luck with that.

She walked up to him and grabbed onto his claw, staring at them intently . "Uh.. Sorry about that." She laughed nervously before stepping back, releasing her hold on him and taking her leave. "Take care, Ulquiorra!"

A swirl of petals came and next thing he saw she was gone.

Glancing back at his claw, he absently rubbed it before taking flight and returned back to his home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It may be confusing but that's intentional readers. So tell me if you like the story and want me to continue. I'd also like to know if anyone was too OC or not? Any review will be much appreciated.**

 **Have a wonderful time!**


End file.
